kyyles_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Charity is a Curse
Charity is a Curse is the second half of the series primiere of Kyyle's World . It aired with its partner on January 12, 2010. It comes before "It came from the Pool ". Synopsis Cypriani forces the kids to donate old but fun stuff to the Elders' House , but the kids form a trick. Episode Plot Outline Kyyle is making cereal when Cypriani walks in with a box of old stuff. He explains to Kyyle that it's a box of donations for the Elders' House across from the river. Kyyle , who's feeling bored and indifferent, walks out only to be stopped by Cypriani again. Kyyle soon gets forced and pressured to donate some of his stuff to the Elders' House. In the living room, Kyyle along with Spartica and Granny who were also forced into donating stuff, pack away all their old things. While doing so, they reminise about all the cool stuff they did with them. They are knocked out of their day dreams by Cypriani , who scolds them once again to hurry up and get to the Elders' House . At the Elder's House, Kyyle and his sister donate their boxes of stuff, but upon exit are questioned by an old man who seems to know their problem. The man then explains that he can help the three keep their items while their dad thinks they're busy being charitable. Back at the house , Kyyle and Spartica are preparing sandwiches in the kitchen together, but are interupted by Cypriani coming in with five more boxes. Kyyle looks inside one of them, but is accidentally shut up in one without Cypriani notcing. Cypriani tells Spartica to put more stuff in her donation boxes. Spartica puts in some old video games and clothes and puts her box into Cypriani 's pile. In the living room, she tells Granny that the plan is going quite well. Cypriani then takes all the boxes into the car to cruises to the Elders' House . He drops off the boxes there. When he leaves, Kyyle pops out of one and winks at the old man . He winks back and Kyyle takes his sisters' stuff. The man fills the box with crumpled up newspapers. After a montage of sending boxes of their stuff to the Elders' House and getting all those things back, the kids realise that all the stuff they got back have gone missing. They go to over to Elders' House, where the man kicks them out and denies returning their items. Feeling they've been tricked, Kyyle whispers to his sisters and they walks away. Later that night, Kyyle, Granny and Spartica sneak into the Elders' House . Kyyle, in a ninja suit, makes his way to an unmarked room where he sees all their toys and clothes going into a ginat shredder. Kyyle motions for his sisters to come forth. After a fight scene, they retrieve their stuff and go home . The episode ends with Cypriani finding out the kids tricked him and Kyyle getting so scared he pukes. Episode's Cast Stu Krenshaw as Kyyle , Granny and Spartica Geoffe Harter as Cypriani , Old man Veronica Gaffer as Receptionist Gallery Title Card 2.jpg|Title Card Trivia Continuity *First time Kyyle dresses as a ninja. Allusions *The shredder in the ginat room is a reminisence of Kids Next Door. Errors/Goofs *Before Kyyle is dropped into the shredder, his eyes flicker red. Category:Episodes